This proposal is for the continuation of Stanford participation in the Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG) for a multi-institutional cooperative study of the multi-modality treatment of a variety of neoplasms. The multi-modality studies will include various combinations of surgery, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy, used either as adjuvants or as primary treatment in carcinoma of the breast, bronchus, gastrointestinal tract, urinary bladder, prostate, non-seminoma-testicular neoplasms, ovarian carcinoma, cervical carcinoma, endometrial carcinoma, epidermoid carcinoma of the head and neck and melanoma. Stanford intends to participte in almost all of the active programs which, it is estimated, will be about 30 in number at any given time. Special features of the Stanford participation will include an extramural network of participating medical oncologists, the use of our oncology day care center for the administration of chemotherapeutic agents on an out-patient basis and the use of our clinical research center (CRC) for in-patient hospitalization in support of protocols approved by the CRC advisory board. In addition to clinical participation Stanford intends to use its Radiobiology facilities for further studying a radiotherapeutic and chemotherapeutic interactions, hyperthermia, and radiation sensitizers.